Camping Trip
by SugarTensai
Summary: 7 word challenge from Crossroader32. A camping trip(s) turns into chaos when tennis players collide.


**A/N:** 7 word challenge/request from Crossroader32. Surprised that anyone even did this challenge. Longest and craziest one-shot I have ever written. Thank you Crossroader32, for helping unlock my inner craziness.

**Words:** Spice, Pillow, Leaves, Night, Paper, Needle, Comfort.

**Characters:** Jirou, Akaya, Marui, Jackal, Eiji, Oishi.

* * *

One day-er... night, Jackal, Marui, and Kirihara went camping because Kirihara decided he wanted to. But then Kirihara was kind of scared, going by himself, so he should've just called it quits, but he didn't. Instead, he called Jackal and Marui to accompany him. And they HAD to obey, or else Kirihara would tattle to Yukimura.

Coincidentally, on the very same night, Eiji and Oishi decided to go camping! Why? Because they were JUST THAT COOL.

But enough about them, let's move onto Jirou. So Jirou was sleeping peacefully on his bed, when suddenly he had a nightmare and woke up. A flutter by the window caught his eye. It was... A butterfly! Jirou was so excited, he ran to the window to get a closer look, except the butterfly got scared, thinking he was one of those kids who rip the wings off butterflies, leaving them to die. So it flew away.

Jirou, just got even more excited, and jumped out the window in his pajamas, intent on catching the butterfly. The butterfly was now REALLY freaked out. So was the old lady who happened to see the incident. Having a heart attack on the sight of an overgrown boy, streaking through the streets, shrieking,:"DON'T RUN AWAY!" By now, the butterfly was so scared, it committed suicide, bashing itself into a light pole.

Jirou immediately burst into tears. He kneeled in front of the light pole, dramatically. Then he sobbed dramatically, not meaning to be dramatic, but was, because the situation was so dramatic.

Dramatically.

Jirou, being the caring boy he is, scraped the butterfly guts off the light pole, and proceeded to bury them. In the woods. AS in, he ran 3 miles, barefoot, to the nearest forest, WHICH COINCIDENTALLY WAS THE VERY SAME ONE THAT THE SEIGAKU AND RIKKAI BOYS WERE CAMPING!

Also, they all arrived at the very same place at the very same time. Coincidence, no?

"What are you doing here?" Asked the two groups plus Jirou.

"Well, I came-", began Kirihara,

"We came." Corrected Marui, a bit disgruntled.

"Yeah, whatever." Kirihara waved it off. "We came to camp."

Eiji and Oishi's eyes widened in response. "Really? We did too!"

The camping people turned to look at Jirou.

"Why, did you come to camp too?" Asked Marui.

"Oh, no. I came to bury my friend, Betsy the Butterfly."

He showed them his hands full of butterfly guts.

"Make note, it's: Betsy the Butterfly. NOT betsy the butterfly. Caps." Jirou added.

"How can we even tell?" Asked Eiji.

"DON'T INSULT BETSY!" Cried Jirou in anguish.

"So, how did Betsy die?" Asked Oishi cautiously.

"She committed suicide." Jirou stated like it was normal for butterflies to commit suicide daily.

"..."

It was very silent for a moment. The Kirihara decided to shriek in agony as a leaf landed on him, because, you know, leaves REALLY hurt when they flutter down on you.

"I-I DISLOCATED MY SHOULDER! AAAA!"Yelled Kirihara randomly as he clutched his shoulder and ran around like a crazy person.

Jackal just wanted to die now.

"We really shouldn't have come."

Jirou was curious.

"Why not?"

"Akaya is afraid of leaves landing on him during the night." Explained Marui. Oishi, being the kind lunatic he is, quickly ushered the poor little second year into the tent that had magically sprung up.

"Oh, look, how did this tent get here?" Asked Eiji, a little late.

"Maybe it was magicked here!" Exclaimed Jirou, a little late.

Or MAYBE, the author decided to make it appear!" Added Eiji, happily.

"Did you just break the fourth wall?" Muttered Jackal because he wanted a part in the story. Anyways, Kirihara was shivering violently in the tent, having been traumatized by a leaf. Oishi quickly produced a 10 inch long needle and proceeded to stick it into Kirihara. Or tried to, anyway.

Instead, Kirihara screamed madly and scuttled over backwards.

"Um... Oishi, why do you have a syringe?" asked Jackal, nervously.

"Isn't it normal to bring a first aid kit?" Said Oishi.

"Yes, but first aid kits don't come with needles and uh- a full hospital set, including the bed, nightlight, stainless steel operating table..." Marui trailed off, staring in awe at the giant pile of things behind Oishi. How nobody had noticed it until now is nothing short of a miracle.

"That's a lot of stuff." Marui finally managed to get out.

"What's in the needle anyways?" Asked a curious Jirou.

"It's a special cure for leaves-falling-on-you-during-the-night-phobia." Replied Oishi.

"..."

"Are you sure the stuff won't kill him?" Asked Marui apprehensively. Oishi nodded his head so fast; it looked like he was having a seizure. Then continued to persuade Kirihara into getting jabbed with a needle that contained possibly lethal liquid. Eventually, Jirou's patience wore out, and he snatched the needle then stabbed Kirihara with it. Kirihara fainted promptly, shrieking in agony as he went down. Then everybody crowded around the body.

"um... Will he be alright?" Asked Jackal, feeling guilty because he wouldn't have to babysit Kirihara anymore if he was not okay.

"He will be alright." Oishi confirmed, not knowing that he had just crushed all of Jackal's hopes and dreams. "But there's a slight chance he won't ever wake up, so..." Jackal's spirits lifted again, floating towards the skies... "We can use these spices to wake him up!" Oishi declared happily, holding up a pink bottle decorated with bunnies, while Jackal's spirits crash landed in a field in Kansas. But enough about Jackal and happiness. Oishi, meanwhile, was waving the spices under Kirihara's nose. Kirihara woke up, and all was well.

"Oh yay! He lives!" Cried Jirou happily, then toppled over, deciding that he wanted to sleep. In the process smearing what was left of Betsy the Butterfly onto his pillow.

"Um..." Said Eiji, glancing at Jirou. "What are we gonna do then?"

"What do you mean?" Inquired Marui.

"We all want this spot, right? So who gets it?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Supplied Jackal.

"No!" Shouted Kirihara suddenly. "We can all camp together! Jackie can be the mommy!"

'Jackie' did not like the idea very much, you see. He tugged on his hair in frustration.

"Um, I don't have hair," Jackie said to the authoress.

"Um, Jackie, remember that you are an insignificant pest as long as I hold the pen." The authoress shot back. And so Jackie kept his mouth shut, and the all followed Kirihara's genius idea.

"Comfort." Said Kirihara, because the author has no idea how to fit the word in the story. And so in conclusion, Kirihara got cured from the deadly disease, leaves-falling-on-you-during-the-night-phobia.

* * *

**The end.**

**A/N: **So you see, people. I was on a roll here, and the roll suddenly ended abruptly (You know, when you're pooping and you're pulling the toilet paper only to find out there's no more left), hence the sucky ending.

**For those that don't know:** The 7 word challenge is something to get my brain juices flowing. All you do is write 7 words, include the characters you want and the genre. You can PM it to me or put it in a review.

**Notice for CrystalRed:** Um... You only sent me 6 words. And you're not replying to my PMs. But I NEED that one last word. Thank you!


End file.
